Sylvia Strikes Back!
by ultraknight
Summary: In this alternate to the second part of the story "Sylvia" During the confrontation between Albert, Sylvia and the rapist Irv Hartwig. Hartwig is captured and stands trial for molesting Sylvia. Sylvia didn't fall and die she stands on her own two feet and lives to testifly against the "man in the mask" in court. See the outcome and the surprise in store for her and Albert.
1. Chapter 1

Sylvia Strikes Back

Part-1

A nice sunny day in Walnut Grove Minnesota

A group of wagons and horses sit by the school/church in the center of town.

Inside the church the pews are filled with many of the town's people but this is not a service today of Tuesday.

The people are waiting, as this is a trial. A trial of a citizen of their community who is waiting for a verdict and the sentence for a horrible crime this citizen has committed.

Seated with his attorney, the town blacksmith Irv Hartwig is waiting for the Judge who was sent for by telegram from the court from Sleepy Eye by the head of the town council Nels Oleson to hear the verdict.

Seated in back of the defendant is many of the town, The Olesons, The Daltons, The Wilders, Dr. Baker, Reverend Alden, Caroline Ingalls, Mrs. Foster. as well as others who live outside the town.

Seated on the other side of the defendant. The young woman who has endured having to testify against the monster who had stolen her childhood, leaving her almost traumatized, formally pregnant. However, she is flanked by her father and the young man who both managed to convince her to bravely stand up and bring that man to justice.

Sylvia Webb

She turns and looks at her attacker, at first she would be frightened, but now she looks at him with fire and disgust and looks away angrily. She is proud she did the right thing. Now the jury will deliver the verdict and the judge will deliver the sentence. Her hand squeezes Albert Ingalls' hand who is seated next to her.

Albert (Sylvia's beau) turns to see her as he feels the tightness of her hand squeezing his. He understands and holds on to it. He will never forget how he was instrumental in saving her and managing to prevent Hartwig from hurting her again.

Sylvia's father Hector Webb holds his daughter as he looks into the eyes of the man accused of molesting her, impregnating her and causing her much shame. If anything, Hector Webb wanted to kill Hartwig for what he did to his daughter. However, the convincing of Charles Ingalls (Albert's Father) which allowed him to hold back so proper justice can be served. Hector turns away from the disgusting man and his lawyer back to his daughter and looks at her. He is proud of her bravery in testifying against her rapist.

He hopes that this will bring closure to the matter and that his daughter can move on with her life. However, Hector after a lot of thought has decided that after this matter is done. He will tell his daughter something very important . He will allow his daughter Sylvia to marry Albert. Hector thinks this will be the best thing to do in order to atone on how he treated his daughter after she was attacked. Although, she and Albert are young, he thinks this will make the couple happy. Hector earlier spoke of the matter to Charles and Caroline and they approved of their son's marriage to his daughter as well, so the couple can finally find and have happiness.

All three agreed to tell the young couple after the trial.

Albert again looks at Hartwig who still had the scars from the confrontation at the old Atkins place a couple of weeks back. The cut which Sylvia had hit him in the face with a stick and the bandage on his head which Albert grabbed a stick of his own and hit Hartwig with all of his might in the head as he climbed up the ladder after Sylvia, knocking the rapist out cold. Albert remembers as his mind goes back to that day.

Sylvia begins climbing up the old ladder when Hartwig blocks the doorway. Hartwig walks over to the ladder and grabs it looking up at his victim.

Sylvia sobs as she continues to climb up, trying to escape her tormentor. Hartwig then starts to climb up after her. Suddenly, Albert running up and jumps on Hartwig trying to stop him. Sylvia looks down and sees her love fighting the evil man trying to save her.

Albert and Hartwig grapple, but Hartwig bushes the boy off of him and forcefully pushing him away.

"Noooooo!" Albert shouts, grabbing the nearest heavy stick. Swinging with all his might he hits Hartwig dead center in the head.

"Arrrrggghh!" Hartwig screams as the stick hits and blood starts coming from the blow.

and the black jacket rapist falls on the wooded floor unconscious.

Albert looking at his work for a second, realizing the threat is now ended, now turns his attention to his frightened love. He goes up to the ladder.

"Sylvia! It's alright! It's all over!" Albert says

Still frightened, the Webb girl looks down from high up on the ladder and sees that her beau is right as she sees the evil man lying on the floor and Albert puts down his stick and then holds his arms and hands out pleading for her to come down.

Sylvia slowly starts to climb down the ladder. Albert holds the bottom of the ladder to make sure she doesn't fall. After a few moments Sylvia reaches the safety of the ground and she and Albert embrace.

"Oh Albert!...It was horrible!" she tearfully says.

"Shhh..Don't worry Sylvia...it's ok." he replies still holding on to her and patting her back to comfort her. He looks at Hartwig and sees that the man is still out cold. Albert picks up the stick he hit Hartwig with as he holds on to Sylvia.

"If he even gets up again I'll kill him…He won't hurt you again!" he vows to her.

Sylvia now begins to feel at ease knowing her beau will protect her. The couple looks at each other. Then Sylvia and Albert put their faces slowly together and they kiss.

After a few moments a voice booms from outside halting their passionate interlude.

"Albert!" it was Charles Ingalls' voice

"Sylvie!" it was Mr. Webb's voice

"Pa! In here!" Albert shouts

Charles and Hector appear at the door seeing their children. Hector holding his shotgun.

"Are you and Sylvia alright son?" Charles says

"Yes Pa." Albert replies.

Hector gives his shotgun to Charles and goes over to embrace his daughter.

"Sylvia!...I'm glad you're alright." Hector embraces his daughter. Hector feels that his daughter is still afraid of him.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Sylvie…I'm sorry..You mean so much to me..please forgive me."

Tears streaming down her face. Sylvia looks at her Pa and sees that he really means what he says.

"Oh Papa!...I forgive you." She tightly holds him.

A little bit off, Hartwig's body begins to stir as he is coming to. Albert see the rapist moving and he holds his stick up about to hit him.

"Pa!...He tried to hurt Sylvia!" Albert shouts

Almost immediately Charles and Hector turns. Hector in a rage grabs his shotgun from Charles intending to kill the rapist.

"No Hector!"...Charles grabs the gun and lifts it up fast. "Leave him to the courts!"

Hector wanted to kill the molestor of his daughter, but seeing that Charles is right begins to see the reasoning of his words. Killing Hartwig would serve nothing, but justice can. Charles lets go of Hector's gun and Hector holds the gun on the rapist keeping the evil man at bay.

"Albert…take Sylvia to our place, she can stay there with us for awhile...After that, go into town, tell Nels Oleson what had happened and get Doc Baker to come out here to tend to this "man" " Charles says.

"Ok Pa!"...Albert replies. "Come on Sylvia" The young couple hold on to each other as they begin to leave the wooded up place.

"Sylvia…We will have Mr. Oleson send a telegraph to Sleepy Eye to request a judge come to Walnut Grove so Hartwig can stand trial on what he did to you…are you willing to testify against him in court?" Charles asks

Sylvia ,who was once frightened by her ordeal, realizes she now has the power to finally stop her tomentor. Now a new sign of hope, bravery and sense of justice begins to come over her.

"Yes, Mr Ingalls!... I will!" Sylvia says

Without another word Albert takes his woman away from the rapist out of the Atkins place and both of them head to his house.

End of Part-1


	2. Chapter 2 Back to town with the prisoner

Part-2

Back to town to start Justice

An hour has passed since Albert took Sylvia away from the Atkins place and from the sight of the monster Irv Hartwig. Still at the Atkins place Charles Ingalls and Hector Webb with his shotgun in hand are watching as Dr. Baker treats the wounds that Albert and Sylvia had inflicted on the rapist.

"Darn that girl and boy." Hartwig scowls flinches as Doc Baker bandages his head.

"You should be lucky that Albert didn't hit you any harder, otherwise you would be dead now." Dr. Baker replies "After what I have heard I wouldn't have treated you at all, but I swore an oath to help all people regardless."

Hartwig scowls again. "If I had my way I would've killed that boy," continuing to be defiant.

Hector props his gun again cocking the triggers, but Charles stops him.

"Doc are you finished with him?" Charles asks

"Yes Charles.. I'm done" Dr. Baker replies as he puts his things back in his medical bag

"Good" Charles says as he walks to the rapist grabbing him by the scuff of the jacket and punches Hartwig dead center in the stomach and the rapist staggers to his knees in pain.

" You say anything else about my son or about my possible future daughter-in-law we won't wait for the judge. Me and Hector will kill you ourselves first!" Charles gritting his teeth in anger.

Doc Baker couldn't blame Charles on this and Hector Webb is surprised. Now it was his turn.

"On your feet! It's time to get to town!" pointing his shotgun directly at Hartwig.

Hartwig gets to his feet. Charles takes a length of rope he just got from his horse and ties Hartwig's hands behind his back. He tightens them sucurely and then he ties Hartwig's waist up.

"Now lets go! Move!" Hector orders prodding the gun in Hartwig's back. The rapist goes first out the door followed by Hector, then Doc Baker.

Just as Charles is about to leave something catches his eye at the far end at the corner. He goes over to the boxes. On the ground is a black stocking cap and also a mask of a clown's face. Charles assumes that this was worn by Hartwig. Seeing this could be evidence he picks them both up and he leaves out of the Old Atkins place. He wants to show these to Hector when they get to town. Now they need to get the rapist into town where he can be locked up. Nels could use the Ice shed to hold Hartwig in until the judge gets here just like before when the bigoted farmer Larrabee was held when he was accused of burning Jonathan Garvey's burn down and hurting his son Andy.

Charles exits the old place.

Meanwhile at the Ingalls farm, the family is making Sylvia feel right at home. Sylvia is playing with Baby Grace, while Carrie is sitting on the floor with their dog Bandit.

Caroline is in the kitchen as she is preparing dinner, while Albert is upstairs in the loft changing things around. He has moved his bed to Carrie's side of the room which Sylvia can sleep on while he can sleep on the floor on his side with his little mattress and blanket.

Once everything was finished. Albert puts the privacy sheet back into place and comes down the ladder of the loft. After doing so he puts his hands on the shoudlers of his girl as Sylvia continues to play with Grace.

" How do you feel my Love?" Albert says

Sylvia turns her head to her beau and replies "I'm alright…much better. I'm glad that this nightmare will finally be over."

Albert understands. "Me too….but there is room for you to sleep with Carrie in the loft. Carrie… I hope you don't mind."

Albert's sister looks at her brother. "I don't mind Albert. Carrie replies. "Sylvia.. I would be glad to share my room with you." Carrie smiles at her.

"Thank you Carrie." Sylvia returns, Sylvia soon hopes that Carrie, and Grace will soon be her sisters-in-laws, and Mrs Ingalls her mother-in–law. This family has been so nice to her. She would like very much to be family to them soon.

"Dinner's Ready" Caroline calls. "Albert, can you help me bring it to the table?"

"Sure Ma." Albert replies, about to get up to help."

Sylvia stops Albert, "No my love…let me…I can help." She says as she gets up from her chair.

"You don't have to Sylvia." Caroline replies "You're our guest."

" I don't mind Mrs Ingalls….cooking for my Pa in the kitchen I'm sort of used to bringing in dinners for him at my home." She smiles.

"Thank you Sylvia." Caroline beams happily She looks at Albert's girl. Caroline thinks Sylvia will make a good wife for Albert if they decide to marry in the future. She hopes that Sylvia can endure testifying in court against Hartwig. Caroline thinks after hearing from Albert and Sylvia what had happened. That evil man did a cruel and brutal thing to this lovely girl. She hopes that Sylvia can move on after this. It won't be easy for her to forget, but with Albert, her and the whole family behind her. Sylvia can be free from that horrible man. Caroline would love to welcome Sylvia into their family as her daughter-in-law.

After Caroline, and Sylvia had brought the food out and set it on the table. Everyone took their seats at the table, Albert, next to Sylvia, Albert says the grace and the family starts to eat. Caroline, knows that Charles would come in later and maybe Sylvia's father too so she had left some food on the stove.

Meanwhile. two horses carrying two men and a horse drawing carriage are approaching the town. It is Charles Ingalls and Hector Webb along with Dr. Baker.

In between Charles and Hector walking is a tied up Irv Hartwig whose end of the rope is being held by Charles as Hector keeps his shotgun aimed right at him. As Doc. Baker stops his carriage at his office Charles, Hector and their prisoner keep going.

When they arrived at the Oleson Mercantile: Nels Oleson was waiting for them on the porch.

"Charles… I called the telegraph office at Sleepy Eye and they telegraphed the court in Manitoba. They will be sending Judge Parker in a few days here. I will be picking him up at Sleepy Eye" Nels informs.

"Well that's good…Hey! isn't he the judge that tried that case about Jonathan and his burn burning and Andy being assaulated by that farmer Larbree who hated Joe Kagan?" Charles replies

"Yes that's the one, It'll be strange for him to come back here for another case when this is a quiet town." He looks at the tied up Hartwig with distain. "I have the ice shed ready we can put him in there until the judge gets here."

Mr. Oleson goes back into the store and a few mins later he has his rifle with him. He points it at Hartwig. Then Charles, Hector and Nels begin to take the prisoner to the ice shed.

After getting to the shed. Charles and Hector gets off their horses while Nels covers the rapist. After Charles and Hector take control again. Nels unlocks the Ice shed.

Charles, Hector take their prisoner inside. Charles than cuts the ropes holding Hartwig as Hector covers Charles with his gun so the rapist won't try anything.

Afterwards Charles leaves while Hector covers them. The Rapist looks at them with an evil eye and he smirks.

Hector Webb who has held back, has had enough! Going up to the rapist he then hits the evil man with his shotgun butt knocking him down to the floor. Then the old man spits at rapist.

"That's for my daughter!" Hector shouts.

With that Hector goes out the door and Nels locks it. The ice shed is like a jail. Hartwig wouldn't be able to escape from it.

"Thanks Nels" Charles calls after he gets back on his horse. Hector also gets on his.

"Thanks Nels " Hector also replies

"You're welcome Charles and Hector." Nels responds then he shows a sign of serious face. "Just get Sylvia the justice she deserves. Plus tell Sylvia my wife would like to talk with her. I told Harriet what happened and I think Harriet feels guilty about in a way for creating all of this. Let Sylvia know."

"We plan on it Nels and thanks again Yaaaah" as Charles and Hector start their horses moving again heading for home.

As they ride Hector says something to Charles.

"Charles, I would like to talk to you and your wife when we reach your place it's important." He says seriously. "it's about our children".

"Sure Hector." the eldest Ingalls replies.

Back in town inside the locked ice house Irv Hartwig tries unsuccessfully to open the main door, but it's locked from the outside. He knows he can't escape. After a few more tries he gives up and sits down waiting for a judge to come here to decide his fate.

End of Part-2


	3. Ch-3 Preparing for trial and the future

Part-3 Preparing for the trial and the future

Soon after imprisoning Hartwig in town Charles and Hector arrives back at Charles' place. After getting off their horses they walk up to the door and enter.

"Charles!" Caroline shouts as she goes and embraces her husband.

"We're back." He replies

"Papa!" Sylvia shouts as she goes up and embraces her father

"Sylvie." As Hector holds his daughter tightly.

Charles lets go of his wife and goes over and embraces Carrie and Albert

"We are proud of you both Albert." As Charles rubs his son's head referring to him and Sylvia.

"Thanks Pa….I just suddenly in a way snapped. I didn't want Sylvia to get hurt by that creep." Albert looking serious.

" Well, a man is supposed to defend his woman. You did fine."

Albert looks at his Pa and smiles. He's finally shown his Pa that he's a man.

As he holds his daughter Hector looks at her serious.

"I'm going to change Sylvia, I promise." He turns to Charles "Charles, may I speak to you and your wife alone."

Charles turns and replies. "Sure Hector….Albert…why don't you and the girls go by the creek we won't be long."

"Sure Pa… Come on Carrie and Sylvia."

Carrie goes out first, " Come on Bandit" she calls and the black and white dog follows her out the door.

Sylvia looks at her pa a little confused. However, her Pa smiles at her "It's alright darling."

Seeing her pa's happy look. Sylvia's smiles as Albert come up to her. Sylvia turns and the couple takes each other hand and they walk out the door.

"Take care of my daughter Albert." Mr. Webb seriously says

"I will Mr. Webb." Albert turns back to him and then he and Sylvia follow Carrie and Bandit.

Charles closes the door, then he, Caroline and Mr. Webb sit at the table.

"Charles…I have been thinking, my daughter has gone through so much. After she was attacked I sort of blamed her for it and the shame it caused. I promised my wife I would look after Sylvia and protect her. In a way I abused that trust that I promised my wife." Hector looks down sadly at the table.

"We understand Hector." Charles replies: "The main thing is that it's over and your daughter is safe" Charles puts his hand on Hector's understanding.

Hector continues "I want to make up to my daughter on how I treated her.. And the only way I know how is to give her, her greatest wish." Hector looks back up from the table to Charles and Caroline " I'm going to approve to her to marry your son."

Charles and Caroline take in the news and then they smile " Oh Mr. Webb that is wonderful!" Caroline exclaims happy that she will be a mother-in-law. For the third time since Mary and Laura had married.

Hector continues again "Is it ok for your son to marry my daughter?"

Charles happily smiles "Hector we will have a new daughter-in-law! It's fine by us."

"Oh Yes!" Caroline happily exclaims.

The three smiles at each other then Hector turns to an important matter.

"I want us to tell Albert and Sylvia after we rid our town of the shame Hartwig put upon my daughter. I want us to wait to tell them this after Hartwig is put on trial on what he did to my daughter."

"Of course" Charles replies "Tomorrow before I go to the mill I'll stop at my son-in-laws Adam Kendall and ask him to be Sylvia's attorney."

"I'll go with you. Stop at my place first." Hector replies.

"Sure" Charles smiles at Hector Meanwhile Caroline have brought in the food that was left on the stove.

"Will you join us Hector? It'll give Albert and Sylvia some time alone." Caroline insists.

"Thank you…..and thank you for allowing my daughter to stay for a few days. Soon she will have to face that monster in court."

"With all of us behind her I'm sure she will be all right." Charles understanding Hector's concern.

Soon both Charles and Hector begin to eat.

Meanwhile outside Carrie is playing with Bandit as Albert and Sylvia sit by the creek.

"I wonder what my Pa has to say to your Ma and Pa?" Sylvia looks back at the house

Albert puts his hand to Sylvia's chin and turns her face back around to him.

"I'm sure they will tell us darling." Albert says. "I'm just glad that you are fine and safe."

Sylvia puts her hands to Albert's face. "I love you Albert."

Albert puts his hands on hers. "I love you too Sylvia"

The pair continues to look at each other then they bring their faces together gingerly kissing.

Suddenly Bandit comes between the two. He licks Sylvia's face.

Albert exclaims "Bandit!"

Sylvia laughs "It's alright Albert." as she continues to giggle as Bandit continues his play of her.

"Sorry Albert and Sylvia" as Carrie comes over.

Albert now calmed down replies to his sister "its ok Carrie. Looks like Bandit likes you darling." He says to Sylvia.

"Yes he does darling." Sylvia replies. Carrie calls to her dog "Come on Bandit!"

Bandit gives Sylvia a last lick and goes to rejoin Carrie.

Just then the front door opens and Hector Webb comes out. Charles and Caroline are behind him and they stand at the door.

"I'll be at your place in the morning Hector." Charles says.

As he gets on his horse Hector replies "Ok Charles. See you in the morning"

As he turns his horse Albert and Sylvia walk up to him hand to hand.

"You're be safe here Sylvie….I want you to stay here for a few days. Me and Mr. Ingalls are going to see Adam Kendall in the morning to hire him as your lawyer." Hector says to his daughter.

Sylvia takes in the news and replies "Yes Pa."

Hector looks at Albert. "Albert, look after her. Promise me you will protect her."

"I will Mr. Webb I swear I will." Albert promises.

With that Hector Webb starts his horse and heads for home.

Sylvia waves after her father. "Bye Papa.. I love you!" She shouts

"Love you too Sylvie!" he shouts and waves after her.

As Mr. Webb rides off into the distance. Albert and Sylvia put their hands around each other's waist and turns and heads back towards the Little House.

Late at Night. Everyone is in bed sleeping Charles and Caroline with Baby Grace downstairs while Albert is on one side of the loft while Sylvia and Carrie are sleeping on the other.

Before she fell asleep Sylvia thinks that the few days and possibly weeks that come a lot of things will have to be done. Explaining to Mr. Kendell what had happened, going to Dr. Baker to see how far her Pregnancy has gone. Returning back to school which she and Albert wants to do. Lastly, going to court and testifying in order to get the man who raped her justice and punishment he so deserves. However, her future will depend on her. She will not back down she vows to herself. She will be free of Hartwig in order to do what she wants to do. To marry Albert Ingalls and become Mrs. Sylvia Ingalls.

She turns towards the privacy sheet.

"I love you Albert Quinn Ingalls" she whispers careful not to wake Carrie

She snuggles in her blanket and falls asleep.

End of Part -3


	4. Chapter 4 Things to the trial begin

Part-4 Things to the trial begin to move

In the small office of attorney Adam Kendall the next morning. Adam Kendall is talking to Charles Ingalls and Hector Webb who arrived at his office over 30 minutes ago.

"Well from what you said Charles, it looks like we have a case, but you know Hartwig will have an attorney as well.. Everything will depend on Sylvia telling about everything that happened when she was assaulted."

"Does she have to tell everything?" Hector says

"Well Mr. Webb. It's going to be her word against his. We know he's going to hotly deny her claims and charges…He will maybe claim that Sylvia and Albert attacked him. He does have the injuries to prove that." Adam says.

Charles and Hector look at each other, but they continue listening to Adam.

"We will also need Laura Wilder, her teacher at school, Albert, her beau, Dr. Baker who examined her and maybe you Mr. Webb to testify since you four have seen her in distress. Also we need something that proves in without a doubt that Hartwig was responsible for her rape. If we can get that and surprise the judge, the jury and the court then Hartwig will be finished."

Adam's last words ring through Charles then something he remembers doing crosses his mind. "Wait a second Adam! I'll be right back!" He gets up and goes out of the office back to his horse. After getting there he pulls out a small bag out of his saddle bag and goes back inside the office.

"I found these near some boxes at the Old Atkins place." Charles unfolds a small bag he has and pulls out the black cap and the clown face mask that Hartwig wore when he attacked Sylvia the second time.

Hector Webb sees the two items and his mind goes back months ago when his daughter was assaulted.

"He wore a mask, like a party mask…a clown's face! …a clown's face!" Sylvia sobs as she lays in her bed, her body in pain from being raped.

Hector begins to shake in looking at the items. Charles sees him and responds quickly.

"I wanted to show this to you earlier Hector, but I waited until we saw Adam to do so…Just hold yourself together! Sylvia needs you now." Charles pleads.

"He's right Mr. Webb." Adam cuts in. "This is exactly what we need! Your daughter's testimony and this evidence will surely put Hartwig away either for life or will hang him." Not even his attorney will be able to put up a defense for him."

Hector listens, one side of him wants to kill the rapist, but the other side of him is telling him to listen to Charles and Adam and let Sylvia get the justice she deserves. After calming down a bit Hector responds.

"For my daughter, let's get this animal" He looks determined.

Charles smiles at Hector, putting his arm around his shoulder. "Thanks Hector, You are doing the right thing."

" Yes!"...Adam agrees. "I'll get all the necessary paperwork together. We can start when the judge gets here."

"Thanks Adam." Charles says and shakes his hand. Hector shakes his hand as well. As Charles gets up about to leave Adam's office, but notices Hector reaching into his pocket and still sitting down. He pulls out a piece of folded paper. Unfolding the paper he then hands it to Adam.

"Mr Kendell could you please make this official? It is a will that I have made out." Hector says

Charles sits back down. He didn't expect this from Hector

"Something wrong Hector?" he asks

"No Charles…I just wanted to make sure this was legalized.. I want my daughter and my new coming son-in-law to be secure in the future.

Charles understands, he knows that Hector wanted to make up for his harsh treatment of his daughter…Charles begins to think. He too should make up to Albert as well on how he was against him when Albert told him and Caroline he wanted to marry Sylvia. Since Charles runs the mill and business has been very good he could use the extra help. As well, since Albert wanted to be a Doctor, Charles would talk to Doc Baker to see if something could be done to make Albert's dream come true.

"I'll have this done and returned to you when the trial starts." Adam says to them.

" Thanks again Adam." Charles replies. "Tell Mary we said hello."

" I will Charles" Adam says.

Both Farmers get up and says their goodbyes to Adam. After leaving his office they mount their horses and start back home.

Earlier that day at the Ingalls farm Caroline is getting breakfast ready. Charles had left earlier to go get Mr. Webb to go and see Adam. As she is cooking. Sylvia comes down the ladder from the loft. She is wearing a nightgown.

"Can I help you Mrs. Ingalls?" Sylvia says

"Good Morning Sylvia." Caroline replies "I'm almost finished. You can set the table if you want to." .

'Ok." Sylvia says. "Plus Thank you for letting me use Mrs. Wilder's nightgown." As she takes the Dishes from the shelf and sets the table.

"My pleasure Sylvia… I'm sure Laura wouldn't mind you using it. She had left some things for me when she married Almonzo and left home."

After setting the table Sylvia asks "Is there anything else you want me to help you with Mrs, Ingalls?"

Caroline looks up from her cooking and replies. "No..but you can wake up Carrie in the loft. Don't want her to be late for school. Thank you Sylvia."

"You're Welcome." Sylvia replies. Just as she's about to go to the ladder she begins to feel woozy and dizzy.

"Sylvia!" Caroline exclaims seeing the young girl staggering. She rushes over to help her.

"All you alright?

"I don't know Mrs. Ingalls..I just feel a little dizzy." Sylvia says putting her hand to her forehead.

"Albert!" Caroline calls to her son in the loft.

Albert wakes up looking down from the loft he sees what's going on and immediattly comes down."

"Sylvia! honey!.. what's wrong?"

"I don't know Albert!.. I just felt a little dizzy."

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5 Sylvia and MrsOleson

Chapter 5 Sylvia and Mrs. Oleson

As Charles and Hector return from seeing Adam Kendell as they approach the Little House they see Dr. Baker's carriage parked outside.

"Charles…something's wrong." Hector looks concerned

"Come on let's see." Charles replies as they motion their horses.

They bring their horses in front of the house, dismount and enter the house.

"Caroline." Charles says.

"Charles." She replies she goes over to hug her husband

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes" she says "Sylvia felt a little dizzy today, so I told Albert to get Doc Baker."

"Hello Charles, Hector" Doc Baker comes down from the loft.

"Is Sylvie all right?" Hector looking concerned

Doc Baker gets his hat from the rack as he gets ready to leave. "She's fine, she's resting. She experienced a bout of dizziness and a little bleeding she'll be back on a feet in a day or so."

Hector and Charles are relieved by this.

"Can I see her?" Hector asks.

"Yes…but I need to talk to you both…can we three go outside? Caroline already knows, but I think that Sylvia needs not hear about this for now. Albert can tell her about this later as he knows…it'll be better." Dr Baker says.

Charles and Hector look at each other and they walk out with Dr. Baker.

"What is it Doctor? Hector asks"

"Hector, Sylvia is in the beginning stage of a miscarriage…she's going to lose her baby." The Doctor replies

"Dear God." Hector moans shaking his head looking down

Charles looks stunned but he looks to make sure Hector doesn't be enraged by this.

"She's going to fine Hector. I thoroughly examed her, she will be able to have more children, the important thing is she needs your support and love as a father."

Hector hearing this nods his head in agreement.

"Charles, you have a good son there, Albert really helped me in treating her, and you know he told me he wants to be a Doctor so I think I would like to have him to be my apprentice. This old Doctor can't keep up the field forever, I would like to pass on what I know to him."

Charles replies "Albert really wants to be one and he wants to marry Sylvia too..With all of us behind them both their dreams can come true. Oh Doc we may need you to testfy on the upcoming trial against Sylvia's attacker."

"Fine, I'll be there for it." Baker replies "Bye Charles, Hector" As he heads for his buggy.

Charles and Hector go back inside.

Couple Days Later, Sylvia was able to walk around. Earlier Charles and Hector had told her that Adam Kendell would be her attorney. Charles told Albert and had also told Laura she would also have to testify in court to convict Hartwig. Both of them said that they would. Nels Oleson came over to tell Charles that the judge had arrived and the trial would be on Monday. Laura said that school would be closed until the trial was over.

On Sunday, there was Church service, after the service as everyone was leaving. Harriet Oleson with her husband Nels comes to Sylvia and her father.

"Sylvia can I talk to you for a moment please?" she says.

"Yes, Mrs Oleson you can". Sylvia replies

" I know that I was in a way responsible for what happened to you. After I heard about what Hartwig did to you, well I…I…I would like to say I'm sorry for all of this and for gossiping about you and Albert."

Albert comes up next to Sylvia. Albert looks at her. Sylvia in a way wanted to slap Mrs Oleson for what all she done, but since this is Sunday and she would be a better young woman if she forgave her. In her mind she makes her choice.

"I accept your apology Mrs, Oleson" She repiles. Albert and her Pa smile proud of Sylvia

Mrs,Oleson begins to get teary eyed and she goes up and gives Sylvia a hug. "Thank you"

After their hug Mrs. Oleson goes back to join her family. Sylvia smiles that one major obstacle has been cleared.

Afterwards, The Ingalls and the Webbs get on their wagons and begins to head out of town back to home. Albert had sit next to Sylvia. As both wagons go through town Sylvia turns and sees the Ice shed that Hartwig is being held in. A deep sense of fire and determination begins to take root in her mind. Sylvia will NOT be afraid no more, no more! She will have justice! She will see that Hartwig is punished. She hold Albert's hand tightly.

Albert looks at her and cradles her head to her shoulder and understands.

Hector looks at her as well, his daughter has gone through so much. Tomorrow she will have to fight against him in court.

To be Continued

Next Chapter "The Trial: Sylvia Webb vs. Irv Hartwig"


	6. Chapter 6 Sylvia Webb vs Irv Hartwig

Chapter #6 The Trial: Sylvia Webb vs. Irv Hartwig

Monday: The Court Convenes

Many of the town was inside the school/church waiting for the trial to begin. The Daltons, The Wilders, The Ingalls, The Garveys, Joe Kagen, Hester Sue, and many others.

At the table of the prosecuting side Lawyer Adam Kendall was getting his team and paperwork together. Beside him were the plaintiff Sylvia Webb and her father Hector and her beau Albert.

Just then 4 men entered into the courtroom. The accused: Irv Hartwig being guarded by Nels Oleson and Isaiah Edwards both holding rifles.

The 4th man was Hart wig's attorney Dan Snoot: He had been hired by Hart wig. An older man who did win many cases but lost a few. One of his recent losses was in Dodge City after the 4 vicious outlaws: The notorious Ksinger family bunch was hanged after a rein of terror and murder in the state of Kansas which was ended by Marshall Matt Dillon and his deputies Festus and Newly from Dodge City.

As the four men take their seats Hart wig turns and looks at his accuser.

Sylvia at the same time looks at her attacker.

Hart wig gives an evil smirk at her thinking she would be fearful.

Sylvia looks at him and gives him a look like she has fire and rage in her heart.

Hart wig's expression changes from intimidation to a little bit of fear. Then his lawyer motions for him to look back and get ready for the case.

Sylvia turns back to her own team. Albert holds her hand as he has seen the encounter. He understands as his girl is determined to see that Hart wig pays for assaulting and raping her.

Just then from the back door of the church/school the Judge: Judge Parker enters and sits down.

After getting things in order the judge bangs his gavel down:

[Bang]

"This court is now in session." The spectators become quiet

"The State of Minnesota and Sylvia Webb: the plaintiff vs. Irv Hart wig: the defendant."

"The Defendant will rise."

Irv Hart wig rises from his chair and his lawyer rises also.

Judge Parker "Irv Hart wig, you stand accused and charged with the assault and rape, and the attempted assault a second time of Miss Sylvia Webb. How do you plead?"

Hart wig replies to the judge. "Not Guilty your honor."

The spectators gasp in astoundment, but the judge bangs his gavel down

[Bang] [Bang]

"Order in the court".

"Let it be known that the defendant his entered his plea. However, Mr. Hart wig this is a jury trial. If you are found guilty of this crime, the punishment will be either being life in the state prison or death by hanging. Do you understand this?"

Hart wig doesn't say anything and remains silent.

"Very well, since we need a jury and since I was here the last time I would like to ask if Reverend Alden would like to be the jury Forman?"

Reverend Alden stands up.

"Your honor as you may know, that the last time I didn't become jury foreman, but did serve on the jury. I would do so again if asked."

"Very well Reverend…..Do you suggest another to serve as jury foreman?"

"I would like to suggest Mr. Joe Kagan.. If it's all right your honor?"

" Well Reverend, since I was here the last time when Mr. Kagan was on a jury I had my doubts since he is of the negro race as I remember. However, since you people of this town have accepted him into your community I will grant your request."

"Thank you your honor." Reverend Alden replies.

"Mr. Kagan..Will you please come up to the jury chairs and pick your jurors"

Joe Kagan rises and walks to the jury chairs

"Objection your honor!...We protest this picking of a colored man as a juror foreman?" attorney Dan Snoot rises

"Mr. Snoot. This man weather colored or not is a member of the community and he has the right to serve on a jury and be appointed Jury foreman. So your objection is overruled"

Mr. Snoot sits back down.

"Mr. Kagan, please pick your jury. When your name is called please take your seat in the jury area of chairs."

"Thank you your honor." Joe Kagan says.

"Jonathan Garvey"

"Henry Riley"

"Reverend Alden"

"Nels Oleson"

"Percival Dalton"

"Peter Anderson"

"Pete Elerbee"

"Toby Noe"

"Almanzo Wilder"

"Dan Foster"

"Isaiah Edwards"

"Joey Nichols"

Each man goes up one of a time and takes their places in the jury chairs

Two other men go to sit besides Hartwig and his attorney with the rifles that Nels and Isaiah had in order to guard the prisoner.

"Will the prosecuting attorney call his first witness." Judge Parker asks.

Adam Kendell rises up. "I call Miss Sylvia Webb to the stand"

"Miss Webb. You may take your place here on the witness stand." The Judge says.

Sylvia rises up, she looks at Albert for a second, then walking bravely and proudly she goes up and sits down on the witness chair.

"Miss Webb raise your right hand, do you solemnly swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

Sylvia raises her hand and replies. "I do your honor"

Now so begins Sylvia's testimony in her plight for justice for her attack and rape.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Sylvia's Testimony

Chapter 7: Sylvia Webb vs. Irv Hartwig Part 2

(Sylvia's testimony)

After taking the oath Sylvia Webb sat in the witness chair and takes a deep breath.

Judge Parker: "Miss Webb can you tell the court what happened in the day of question?"

Sylvia "After getting out of school I was walking home. I was halfway there in the woods. I stopped to pick some yellow flowers which are my favorite. Then I heard something I went to see what it was."

Judge Parker "What was the sound you heard?"

Sylvia: "I thought it was birds, after I walked a bit towards the sounds a group flew upwards in front of me scaring me a little bit."

Judge Parker: "Then what after that?"

Sylvia: "I looked at them flying away in the distance and I smiled, then someone grabbed me, put his hands over my mouth. I tried to scream but his hand was muffling my mouth then he forced me to drop my flowers and then pulled me down! Then he. He Oh God!"

Sylvia was on the verge of tears, but something inside of her urged her not to give in.

Judge Parker "Did you see the man who was attacking you."

Sylvia: "I saw his face; he wore a mask, a party mask of a clown's face!"

Judge Parker: "After you were assaulted, what did you do?"

Sylvia: "It was night time when I came to; I barely managed to make it home. I told my Pa about what had happened, but it shamed him he told me not to tell anyone about it."

Judge Parker: "Miss Webb. How do you know that it was Mr. Hart wig who assaulted you?"

Sylvia: "It was a few months later, me and my beau Albert Ingalls was going to run away together to get married. I didn't want to go back to my Pa because he wanted to take me away from Albert and I was pregnant after my attack. I was waiting for Albert at the Old Atkins place sleeping. I heard a sound and I thought Albert had returned, but it was the man in the mask again! He tried to grab me, but I hit him with a stick that gave me a chance to run, but I tripped over some wood that gave him time to block the door and I saw his face, when I hit him it must have torn his mask off I could see his face it was Mr. Hart wig!"

The court gasps again, but the judge bangs his gavel again.

[Bang Bang]

Judge Parker: "Miss Webb, Is there any witnesses other than yourself or any evidence that can support your claim?"

Just then the prosecuting attorney Adam Kendell rises

Adam Kendell: "Your honor, we do have witnesses and indeed evidence to support my client's claim. I can call them up one at a time for their testimony to this trial. The first I would like to call Albert Quinn Ingalls to the stand."

Judge Parker: "Very well, Miss Webb you can leave the bench. Mr. Ingalls you can approach the bench."

Sylvia gets up and walks back to her team. She looks at Hart wig and she gives a little wicked smile at him. Hart wig remains silent as he sits with his lawyer but his forehead shows a little sweat. As Sylvia gets to her table Albert rises up about to go to the witness stand. She takes his hand briefly and he smiles a bit at her and she smiles back. Then Albert goes up to take his place on the witness seat.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Albert's Testimony Part 1

Chapter 8: Sylvia vs. Hartwig pt-3

(Albert's testimony: part-1)

Albert walks up to the witness chair and sits down.

Judge Parker: "Mr. Ingalls raise your right hand. Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

Albert raises his right hand and replies "I do your honor."

Judge Parker: "Mr. Ingalls how do you know Miss Webb?"

Albert: "We go to school here your honor. We was good friends"

Judge Parker: "What began your relationship with Miss Webb?"

Albert: "Well I, Willie Oleson and two other boys decided to go to Sylvia's house."

Judge Parker: To do what?"

Albert knowing he had taken the oath spoke the truth. "We went over to uh spy on her. I mean leer at her."

Sylvia looking at her beau tries not to look embarrassed. She knows Albert must tell the truth in order to convict Hartwig so she continues to listen.

Albert: "I knew what we were doing was wrong your honor, but I went along with it. As we were looking at Sylvia her father Mr. Webb caught us. We ran but he caught me. I apologized to him, but he had a bad impression on me. Then Mrs. Oleson drove up in her buckboard which gave me a chance to run off."

Judge Parker: "Mr. Ingalls what first things you saw that made you stand up for Miss Webb?"

Albert: "I helping my sister, I mean my teacher Laura Wilder in school at recess one day and we heard screaming outside. We ran outside and saw Sylvia screaming and hitting Willie and two other boys. Laura slapped Sylvia out of her screaming and took her to Doctor Baker our town doctor. Later at home I told my Pa and Ma what had happened and told them from now on I going to make sure nobody teases her or nothing. The next day I made good on my word as Willie and the two boys was teasing Sylvia again. I told Willie to stop it, but he wouldn't and so I punched him in the nose and the other boys didn't want to fight me so they left. I walked over to Sylvia and told her they won't bother her again and I walked away. Later after school I walked Sylvia home and we began talking."

Sylvia smiles after hearing Albert's statement knowing that these were the events that began their courtship of love.

Judge Parker: "After that, what happened then?"

Albert: I and Sylvia started to see each other every chance we got, and we fell in love with one another. We saw each other for a couple of weeks but her father found out and Sylvia told me he had forbidding us to see each other. Then at school one day Sylvia was sick and she collapsed, I and Miss Wilder got Dr. Baker. In his office I asked what was wrong with Sylvia as I was her beau. He told me she was pregnant."

The spectators gasp, but Hector Webb looks down briefly. He knows that if he had not been so hash and overprotective of his daughter this may not had happened. Sylvia looks at her father and takes his hand understanding. Hector looks at his daughter as the judge bangs his gavel down again motioning for quiet.

[Bang, Bang]

Judge Parker: "Go on Mr. Ingalls."

Albert: "I was devastated, my Pa tried to talk to me but I was too upset, but the next day at school it got worse as the other kids didn't want anything to do with me I found out from my sister that Mrs., Oleson had overheard a telephone call from Dr. Baker to Mr. Webb that Sylvia was pregnant and told Willie, her son and everyone about it. I got mad about it and went to confront Willie about it. When he called Sylvia a "tramp" I punched him tell him she was NOT a tramp. And then ran from the school."

Sylvia smiles at Albert again, knowing he defended her again.

"I realized I needed answers so I went to Sylvia's house to see her, I touched her shoulder and she became frightened and started to run away. I called to her, and she stopped and saw it was me and she came back to me crying. She told me about that man in the mask that attacked her and I believed her."

Judge Parker: "Miss Webb said you both was going to run away to get married. How did that come about?"

Albert: "Well, I and Sylvia started seeing each other again; I told her one day that my Pa said I could find some work. I had a plan to save up my money and we were going to get married. We knew our folks wouldn't approve of it but, I told her that we would run away if we had to. I found some work, but Mr. Webb had sold his farm and was going to take her away. I found a job at Mr. Hartwig's Blacksmith shop."

Judge Parker: "You started working for him? To make money to marry Miss Webb?"

Albert: "Yes sir."

Dan Snoot rises "Your Honor, my client has stated that the witness in question attempted to steal money while he was employed by my client."

The crowd in the court gasps.

Albert looks at the defending attorney and Hartwig who again smirks, and then he looks at Sylvia and her team who shows a little concern. Albert realizes he has to act fast to counter this of it may hurt Sylvia's case.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Albert's Testimony Part 2

Chapter 9: Sylvia Webb vs. Irv Hartwig pt-4

(Albert's testimony: part-2)

Albert had to think quickly to counter the objection of Hart wig's attorney Dan Snoot.

Albert: "Your honor I was getting to the part why I ALMOST did that."

Judge Parker: You may continue Mr. Ingalls. Mr. Snoot your objection is overruled."

Mr. Snoot sits down and Albert continues his testimony

"One night at dinner I was talking to my Parents about me marrying Sylvia whom we argued about it then Mr. Webb burst in to our house with his gun looking for his daughter. My Pa got into a fight with him outside and it was raining. Pa told me to tell Mr. Webb the truth of not hurting his daughter. I swore that I didn't do anything to Miss Webb and I and Pa took Mr. Webb home." The next day, Mr. Webb, My Pa and I set out to find Sylvia. I managed to find her at the Old Atkins Place. I told Sylvia her Pa was sorry for what he done but she would go back to him and begged me not to take her back to him. I told her I wouldn't"

Judge Parker: "What did you do then Mr. Ingalls?"

Albert: "I told her to stay there out of sight that I would be back for her and we would do as I promised her that we would go away just I and her. After misleading our Pas' I went into town to see Mr. Hart wig my boss for an advance of my wages, but he was not there. So I decided to take some money but, I wrote and was going to leave him a note telling him I would pay him back but he came back to his shop and saw me and thought I was stealing. He threatened to tell my Pa and I explained to him why that Sylvia and me was running away to get married and she was waiting for me at the Old Atkins place and I begged him to help us."

Judge Parker: Did he help you? Mr. Ingalls?"

Albert: "Yes, he let me take the money, told me to go back to my place to get my clothes and food that we would need. He told me to leave my horse here and that he would water and feed it and he would saddle another horse for Sylvia to ride and telling me to promise him to pay me back and he let me leave for my place."

"After getting what I needed at home and leaving a note with my folks I came back to town to Mr. Hart wig's blacksmith to get our horses, but his shop was locked as he wasn't there. I noticed that his horseshoe stoke was still burning. I begin to realize that something was terribly wrong and I rushed back to Sylvia at the Atkins place"

Judge Parker: "What happened when you got there?"

Albert: "I heard Sylvia crying and saw that the man who attacked her weeks earlier was trying to attack her again. I was shocked to discover that it was the man who I was working for; Mr. Hart wig!"

The crowd gasps more deeply, now knowing that there was someone who was a predator in their mists. However Judge Parker bangs his gavel again.

[Bang] [Bang] [Bang] [Bang]

"There will be order in this court! Mr. Ingalls what did you do"

Albert: "He was going after Sylvia who was climbing up a ladder. I ran in a jumped on him trying to save my girl from him. We scuffled but he pushed me away like a rag doll. Then in a way I just snapped! I wouldn't let him hurt her again! I grabbed the nearest heavy stick and managed to hit him with it"

Judge Parker: "Where did you hit him at?"

Albert: "In the head, he fell to the floor out cold after I did."

Judge Parker:"And after that?"

Albert: "Seeing that Hart wig was down I told Sylvia to come down that it was all over. She came down. I held her and held on to my stick telling her if Hart wig gets up again I would kill him. He wasn't going to hurt my girl again! Then our fathers came and we told them what happened then me and Sylvia left to go to my place. Pa said she could stay with us for awhile."

Albert remains silent telling the judge that his testimony is all there is.

Judge Parker: "Does the Prosecuting attorney want to call more witnesses?"

Adam Kendell rises once more. "I would like to call Laura Ingalls Wilder to the stand your honor."

"Very well..Mr. Ingalls you may leave the stand. Mrs. Wilder, you may approach the bench."

Albert leaves the bench and returns to the table sitting next to Sylvia she looks at him and he looks at her and takes each other's hand.

Seated in the row which is behind Sylvia, her father, Albert, and Adam. Laura rises up and walks up to the bench.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Laura's Testimony

Chapter 10: Sylvia Webb vs. Irv Hartwig pt-5

(Laura's testimony :)

In the schoolhouse/church in the town of Walnut Grove in the morning of Monday. The criminal trial of accused rapist Irv Hartwig for the sexual assault of resident Sylvia Webb is continuing. Now with Laura Ingalls Wilder who is Sylvia's teacher taking the stand. She has just sworn the oath to tell the truth.

Judge Parker: Mrs. Wilder tells us how you know Miss Webb?"

Laura: "Well I'm her teacher here at school. She's one of my Students."

Judge Parker: "How is she at school?"

Laura: "She's one of my best students, bright, smart."

Judge Parker: "What made you a where something was wrong with Miss Webb."

Laura: "Well at recess I was inside doing papers and my brother who is also my student Albert Ingalls was helping me and we heard screaming and we immediately went outside to see what it was. We saw Sylvia screaming and hitting Willie Oleson and two other students. I slapped her and she quieted it then I took her to Doctor Baker our town doctor."

Judge Parker: "What did the Doctor say?"

Laura: "After the Doctor came out I asked him how was Sylvia he told me that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He asked me what happened at school, and I told him she was screaming and hitting it seemed some of the boys must have been teasing her and I also said none of the boys struck her when he asked why she was hitting them. Also he told me that SOMEONE had hit Sylvia because her body was much bruised, then Mr. Webb her father came in."

Judge Parker: "and?"

Laura: "He came to take Sylvia home, as he heard what had happened. told him about the bruises on her body, but he was in a hurry to leave with his daughter and they left the office. Doc Baker told me {that wasn't like Mr. Webb} and I agreed with him that Mr. Webb wasn't telling the truth that was for sure."

Judge Parker: "Mr. Ingalls said in school Miss Webb was sick in school a few months later."

Laura: "Yes she collapsed in school and we took her to Doc Baker. He told me and my brother that Sylvia was with child and we were shocked. Albert mostly, he was devastated and Doc Baker assumed that they….but Albert said he didn't and ran out of the office. We both believed him afterwards Doc Baker called Mr. Webb and told him the news over the phone. Mr. Webb came to pick up his daughter and wouldn't talk to either of us and he wouldn't let Sylvia talk to us either. Also we found out later that Mrs. Oleson had listening in on a telephone call and knew that Sylvia was pregnant and told her son and almost everyone else in Hero Township. Albert was very upset about this he confronted Willie who told him calling Sylvia a tramp. Albert punched Willie and then ran home."

Judge Parker: "Is there anything else you want to say Mrs. Wilder?"

Laura: "Yes, your honor about the accused, he was a member of the town school board here."

The crowd gasps at this, and then Laura continues.

Laura: "On the day that Sylvia said she was attacked, before school there was a special board meeting. Mrs. Oleson called it because she thought Sylvia was doing something to attract the boys to her the past day at her house. She wanted have Sylvia be blamed for it, but my brother told my Pa the truth about the whole matter and I came to Sylvia's defense and told the board any action should've been taken against the boys not Sylvia and the board dismissed the meeting and I apologized to Sylvia for this trouble."

Judge Parker: Did Mr. Hartwig say anything about the incident of Miss Webb and the Boys? And who was at the meeting?"

Laura: "My Pa, myself, Mrs. Olson, Mr. Oleson, Doc Baker, and Mr. Hartwig, and from what I saw Mr. Hartwig didn't say anything at the meeting."

As Laura was giving her testimony some spectators was taking in all that was said. Harriet Oleson bends her head down knowing that she was in a way responsible for Sylvia's dilemma. Hector Webb at the prosecuting table also lowers his head briefly, but raises it up to see his daughter looking again at him, but she understands the pain he must be feeling and still holds his hand. Irv Hartwig the defendant still says nothing, but the testimonies are surely damaging his case. His attorney looks at him but Hartwig makes no motion. His lawyer can't object to this latest testimony.

Laura: "That's all I have to say about this man your honor."

Judge Parker: "You may leave the bench Mrs. Wilder."

As Laura leaves the bench she looks at Sylvia and smiles at her as Sylvia smiles back. Laura thinks that maybe soon Sylvia will be her sister-in-law. Laura would be proud to call her that. At the same time in the jury row her husband Almanzo smiles, he is proud of his wife standing up for her student who wants justice

Judge Parker: "Does the prosecuting attorney want to call more witnesses for testimony?"

Adam Kendall: "Yes your honor. I would like to call Doctor Hiram Baker to the stand."

Judge Parker: "Doctor Baker please take your place here on the witness chair."

Doctor Baker walks up to give his testimony.

To be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Dr Baker's testimony Part 1

Chapter 11: Sylvia Webb vs. Irv Hartwig pt-6

(Dr. Baker's testimony pt-1 :)

After hearing his name being called. Dr. Hiram Baker M.D. goes up and sits on the witness chair.

Judge Parker: "Raise your right hand Doctor. Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

Dr. Baker: "I do your honor" as he holds his hand up.

Judge Parker: "Now Dr. Baker when Mrs. Wilder brought Miss Webb to you did you examined her?"

Dr. Baker: "Yes, I did."

Judge Parker: "After you did, what did you do?"

Dr. Baker: "I came out of my examination room and talked with Mrs. Wilder, Laura asked me how was Sylvia and I told Laura that I asked her what had happened and Sylvia wouldn't say anything about it. I inquired about what happened at school and Laura told me Sylvia was screaming and hitting because some boys must have teased her. I asked did any of the boys strike her. Laura told me they didn't from what she saw. I told her that somebody had because Sylvia's body was much bruised. Then Sylvia's father Mr. Webb came in."

Judge Parker: So Mr. Webb came to your office?"

Dr. Baker: "Yes, He heard that Sylvia got mad at some boys and came to take her home. I told him there was something strange about the bruises on her body. They were all over, and he told me that she fell down some steps into the root cellar. I explained to him that the bruises wasn't caused by a fall and he thought I was calling him a liar and I wasn't and told me the conversation was over and he took Sylvia home and I told Mrs. Wilder, that wasn't like him. We both knew that Mr. Webb wasn't telling the truth for sure."

Judge Parker: "But you was positive that someone had hit Miss Webb."

Dr. Baker: "Yes your honor."

Judge Parker: "Dr. Baker, I'm going to ask you a question that maybe will be disturbing

To the court. It MUST be asked, because it may be crucial. Also to the prosecuting table. Mr. Webb and Miss Webb, I ask that you BOTH to remain calm on this.

Sylvia and her father look at each. Both begin to think what the judge is about to say. However, they have come this far. They must let the judge say what it he asks Dr. Baker. They both look at Adam Kendell. Sylvia and her father nod to him.

Adam Kendall: Your honor, Miss Webb and her Father will remain calm.

Judge Parker: Thank you Mr. Kendell. Dr. Baker…was Miss Webb's private area bruised?"

Dr. Baker: Yes, your honor, it was.

The spectators gasp deeply at this. However, the judge quickly bangs his gavel

[Bang] [Bang] [Bang] [Bang]

Order in the court!

Albert looks at Sylvia and her Pa and knows how hard they are taking this. He looks especially at his beloved. He could see her facial expression like a look of fire. She is determined to destroy Hartwig for the pain and humiliation she endured and is still enduring.

After getting silence the Judge goes on.

Judge Parker "Go on Dr. Baker"

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12 Doc Baker's Testimony Part 2

Chapter 12: Sylvia Webb vs. Irv Hart wig pt-7

(Dr. Baker's testimony pt-2 :)

The trial continues.

Dr. Baker: "A couple of months later one day Albert rushed into my office telling me that Miss Webb had collapsed at school. I brought her to my office and examined her and made a startling discovery. Sylvia was with child and I told Mrs., Wilder and Albert. Albert told us that he was Sylvia's beau for a few months and I told him that she was pregnant. He hotly denied that he and she did anything and he ran out of my office. After that I called Mr. Webb on the telephone and told him the news and he came to pick Sylvia up. He wouldn't talk to us and he wouldn't let Miss Webb talk either."

Judge Parker: "So you are saying that Mr. Webb just took her out without even talking to you about how Miss Webb's pregnancy came about?"

Dr. Baker: "No your honor."

Judge Parker: "What had happened at the Atkins place?"

Dr. Baker: "About a few weeks later Albert had come into town to my office. He told me that his Pa and Mr. Webb wanted me to come to the Atkins place to tend to Mr. Hart wig there. Albert told that Hart wig had attacked Miss Webb there and she and Albert had managed to wound him. I got my bag and went there while Albert went to get Nels Oleson. When I got there Charles Ingalls and Mr. Webb had Hart wig restrained."

Judge Parker: "Did you treat him?"

Dr. Baker: "Yes I did, but your honor I would like to say, that after I heard the full story from Albert about what Hartwig did to him and Sylvia. I, at first didn't want to treat him, but my oath to help people took precedence over that. As I finished treating him. Hart wig began to insult Albert and Sylvia, But Charles Ingalls punched him, and afterwards Charles, Hector, and I brought Hart wig back to town."

Judge Parker: "Did you treat Miss Webb afterwards?"

Dr: Baker: "Yes, later at the Ingalls place. Albert had come to get me telling me Sylvia had a bout of dizziness and little pain. After examining her I revealed to them that she had lost the baby due to a miscarriage."

The crowd gasps, some bow their heads down. At the prosecutor table Albert holds Sylvia. She was told about it, but she holds her stance. Hector as well. Luckily Doctor Baker told them and the Ingalls that Sylvia could still have more children. Albert holds her tighter. He is proud of her taking all of this.

Dr. Baker: "but with the love and support she has. Miss Webb can still have more children."

At the defending table Hart wig had smirked again after hearing of the loss of the baby, but recoiled after learning his victim can have more children.

Judge Parker: "You have anything else to say Doctor Baker?"

Dr. Baker: "No your honor, that is all I have to say."

Judge Parker: "You may step down Doctor. Does the prosecuting attorney have more witnesses?"

Adam Kendall: "Yes your honor, I would like to call Mr. Hector Webb who is Miss Webb's father to the stand."

Judge Parker: "Mr. Webb you may take your place on the witness chair"

Doctor Baker steps down and returns to his seat among the spectators as Hector gets up and walks to the bench. Noon time has passed since this trial began.

To Be Continued.


	13. Chapter13 Hector Webb's testimony Part 1

Chapter 13: Sylvia Webb vs. Irv Hart wig pt-8

(Hector Webb's testimony part-1)

The trial continues a trial that has shocked an entire community. A quiet peaceful town of Walnut Grove Minnesota. It has in the past encounter such obstacles such as financial, weather, disease, bigotry and bullies. This time it's the most terrifying one, as one of their young citizens became of victim of rape by one of their own in their community. The trial of accused rapist Irv Hartwig for the attack of 15 year old young woman named Sylvia Webb is now into its 5th witness. Sylvia's Pa, Hector Webb.

Judge Parker: "Do you Mr. Webb solemn swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

Hector: "I do your honor."

Judge Parker: "What are you in relation with Miss Webb?"

Hector: "She's my only daughter."

Judge Parker: "How is your relationship with her?"

Hector: "At first your honor, I was very strict and protective of her, but now after what happened to my daughter these past few months I have made peace with her and is making amends to her."

At the prosecuting table Sylvia smiles at her her Pa.

Judge Parker: "When your daughter was attacked what did you do?"

Hector: "I was ashamed, and told her not to say anything about it. She came home and told me what had happened and told me a man in a mask did it."

Judge Parker: "Mr. Webb you were married, what happened to your wife?"

Hector: "She died of scarlet fever when Sylvie was five years old."

Judge Parker: "So you raised your daughter on your own."

Hector: "Yes your honor."

Judge Parker: "When did you encounter Mr. Albert Ingalls?"

Hector: "When he and his friends came to leer at my daughter."

Judge Parker: Did you get a bad impression on him?"

Hector: "At first I did, but he has always been there for my Sylvie, he never doubted her and stood up for her. Plus now right here I want to apologize for my behavior to him."

Albert smiles at this and turns to look at Sylvia who smiles again at her Pa."

Judge Parker: "Doctor Baker said you wouldn't talk to him what you found out that Miss Webb was pregnant and what caused her pregnancy."

Hector: "I wasn't thinking in my right mind. I was shamed that my daughter was raped, during those weeks. I was bitter."

Judge Parker: "What made Miss Webb be at the Atkins place?"

Hector: "She had been seeing Albert Ingalls after I forbidden her to see him, and when I came home from making arrangements to leave Walnut Grove because I sold my farm to Hartwig, I saw his hat in my house knowing that he was there. I warned Sylvia if I caught anyone with her I would kill him. She told me nothing happened and for me to believe her but I told her I couldn't believe a whore. And she ran away."

The spectator's gasps at this as Hector looks down, Sylvia looks down from the table and she almost starts to cry, but Albert still holds her. He speaks into her ear softly.

"Darling don't cry I'm here, don't blame your Pa, and be strong, for us, our future."

Albert's soft spoken words reach into Sylvia's soul and her posture changes back to her as she looks back up with determination.

Hector: "I went to the Ingalls place looking for her I had my shotgun. Charles Ingalls told me she wasn't there, but I was angry with rage and wanted the truth out of his boy. We fought outside and it was raining. His son swore to God that he didn't hurt my daughter and I broke down crying and I came to my senses finally and Ingalls and his boy took me home."

Hector looks toward his daughter and smiles at her. Sylvia smiles back. Both father and daughter now have a new understanding of each other. They know that what happened in the past is the past and now it will be put behind them once this trial is over.

To be continued.


End file.
